The subject technology generally relates to electronic messaging, and in particular, relates to attaching files stored on a cloud server to electronic messages.
A user who wishes to attach a file that is stored on a cloud server to an electronic message either must download the file and attach the file to the electronic message or must send a link of the location of the file within the electronic message. Downloading the file from the cloud server typically requires the user to leave an electronic messaging application to access the cloud server and download the file to the user's device before returning to the electronic messaging application to attach the downloaded file to an electronic message. This process is tedious for a desktop/laptop user and may be impossible for a mobile device user. Sharing the file using a link requires the recipient to have access to the cloud server storing the file and may require the user to share a password for accessing the cloud server with the recipient. Users may not wish to share their passwords with recipients and less technologically savvy recipients may have difficulty logging on to the cloud server and retrieving the file.